VIXX STORY
by SunHan38
Summary: Cinta mulai tumbuh perlahan menggerogoti hati keenam namja yang telah lama bersama. Cinta yang salah yang seharusnya tidak muncul. Bisakah mereka mempersatukan cinta mereka? VIXX Navi KeO HyukBin Warn:YAOI Dont like Dont Read
1. Chapter 1

VIXX STORY

Author : SunHan38

Cast:

-Navi

-Keo

-HyukBin

Genre : Angst,Hurt,Romance,Comedy

Rating : T

Lenght: twoshoot

Warning : Typo, yaoi, alur gajelas, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary:

Cinta mulai tumbuh perlahan menggerogoti hati keenam namja yang telah lama bersama. Cinta yang salah yang seharusnya tidak muncul. Bisakah mereka mempersatukan cinta mereka?

Happy reading

Di sebuah dorm yang sangat berisik terlihat 6 orang sedang terburu-buru, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?

"YAA! HAN SANGHYUK! PPALI IREONAAA!" teriakan menggelegar dari sang leader, Cha Hakyeon atau N. Bisa kita lihat magnae dari grup ini masih nyaman bermain di alam mimpi tanpa mengubris teriakan dari Hyung 'disayang'nya. Sebenarnya Hyuk sudah bangun mendengar teriakan sang leader tapi dia masih ingin tidur di kasur empuknya.

"Kau berisik Hyung-ah" Hyuk menarik selimutnya, menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam ke dalam selimut.

"Yak! Kita masih ada jadwal ppali ireonaaa!" N menarik-narik selimut yang dipakai oleh Hyuk, tapi sang pemilik tidak ingin kalah dia makin menarik selimutnya ke atas dan berkata,"Shireo!". N berhenti menarik selimut Hyuk dia sudah diatas kesabaranya namun dia tidak boleh menggunakan kekerasan pada magnae kesayangannya. Dia berfikir sesaat sampai munculah ide cemerlang di otaknya.

"Ah geurae.., apabila kau tidak bangun aku akan beritahu semuanyaa ke Hongbin eotte?" pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya tawaran dari sang leader seketika membuat Hyuk bangun dari kasurnya. Ia mendengus, "Kau menyebalkan Hyung" lalu pergi meninggalkan N yang tertawa melihat reaksi magnaenya.

Sedangkan di ruang makan, terlihat Ken yang sedang melihat atau lebih tepatnya menggangu Leo yang sedang makan dengan tenang.

"Leo jjing matshisseo?" tanya Ken dengan aegyo andalannya. Tapi naasnya hanya dijawab dengan kediaman Leo. "Leo jjing matshisseo? Leo jjiiingg" tidak mau menyerah Ken terus melakukan aegyonya. "Shikkeuro" jawab Leo sambil memukul kepala Ken pelan lalu pergi meningalkan Ken sendiri di ruang makan. Dan Ken hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memegang bekas pukulan dari Leo. Tapi tiba-tiba senyum itu luntur saat melihat Leo berbicara dengan N dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya.

'Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu berharap'

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" pertanyaan manager membuat mereka mengecek satu sama lain apa masih ada yang masih tertinggal atau belum.

"Hyuk belum ada Hyung" jawab Hongbin melihat kursi di sampinya kosong

"AH, benar! Dimana anak itu?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang mengambil jatah sarapannya Hyung, kita tunggu saja" jawab Ravi sambil memainkan smartphonenya. Tidak lama kemudian, Hyuk datang terburu-buru sambil menggigit sepotong roti di mulutnya.

"Waah tebakanmu benar Ravi-ya~ kau memang calon appa yang baik" celetuk N lalu melihat ke arah Ravi dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sedangkan member lain –minHyukLeo- langsung kaget dan berteriak, "MWOOYA HYUNGG?" dan N hanya terkikik geli dan kembali ketempat semula.

'Apakah dia serius dengan ucapannya?'

"Kau lama sekali magnae" ejek Hongbin melihat Hyuk yang masih berantakan, dia mencoba membantu Hyuk merapihkan penampilannya. Dan alhasil itu membuat pipi Hyuk merona manis serta hatinya yang berdegup kencang.

"Binnie Hyung aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku sudah bisa membereskan penampilanku sendiri" Hyuk mencoba menghindar dari tangan Hongbin yang ingin merapihkan dirinya.

"Kau bilang sudah besar tapi seperti ini? Hahaha terserah kau saja Hyuk" Hongbin mencoba mengalah dan membiarkan Hyuk merapikan penampilannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku sudah besar aku sudah mengincak kepala 2 Hyung"

"Hahahaha iya Hyung ikut kata mu saja uri Dongsaeng" Hongbin mengacak rambut Hyuk karena gemas melihat wajah Hyuk yang lucu itu, lalu dia tertawa dan tersenyum kepada Hyuk. Sedangkan Hyuk hanya memasang senyum paksaannya.

'Apa aku hanya kau anggap sebagai dongsaeng hyung?'

Sekarang VIXX sedang berada di gedung 1theK untuk melakukan intreview #hashtag. Saat melakukan intreview tiba-tiba terdapat hashtag yaitu #HotBodies. Mereka membahas siapa saja yang memiliki badan yang bagus, lalu Leo, Ravi, dan Hyuk menunjuk Hongbin, Ken menunjuk Leo, N menunjuk Ravi. Tiba-tiba sang Host bertanya, "Berarti hanya 3 saja bagaimana dengan yang lain?".

"Sebenarnya tubuh Ravi, Hongbin, dan Leo Hyung terbentuk karena mereka sangat sering latihan dan pergi ke gym yang disediakan oleh entertaiment kami, dan kami sisanya jarang untuk-" perkataan Ken terpotong oleh N dengan penekanan,"Seharusnya kau tidak berbicara seperti itu Ken, badan kami juga bagus ya kan Hyuk?"

"Benar Ken hyung badan kami juga bagus walaupun tidak sebagus Hyungdeul yang lain" lanjut Hyuk, merasa terpojok Ken pun berkata "Y-yaa seharusnya aku tidak berbicara seperti itu"Ravi, dan Hongbin tertawa melihat reaksi Ken sedangkan Leo hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Ken yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Setelah menghadiri Intreview mereka berenam kembali mempunyai jadwal untuk tampil di MBC untuk Goodbye stage, mereka mempersiapkan dengan serius karena ini adalah penampilan terakhir mereka mempromosikan lagu mereka berjudul ERROR.

"N hyung" sahut sang maknae kepada sang leader.

"Hmm.." jawab sang leader dengan seadanya, tumben sekali leader kesayangan sekaligus terngeselinnya ini menjawab sesingkat ini.

"Hyung waegeuraeyo? Hyung ngapain liatin Ken dan Leo hyung terus? Hyung suka mereka ya?" tanya sang maknae yang sangat sangat penasaran dengan Hyungnya yang satu ini, yang dipikiranya adalah apakah benar hyungnya sama sepertinya?

"Ya maknae! Cerna dulu ucapanmu sebelum berbicara! Seenakmu saja aku menyukai keduanya, pasti cuman satu diantara mereka" jawaban abstarklah yang terucap dari bibir seksi sang leader ini lah yang membuat Hyuk bersweatdrop ria sambil guling-guling#okeabaikan.

"Berarti hyung juga _gay_?" Hyuk bertanya dengan nada pelan dan hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan sang hyung dan bisa jadi dia menjadi hyuk panggang buat makan malam para member HELL NO!

"Kalau iya memang kenapa Hyuk-ah? Kau juga bukan? Seharusnya kau senang mempunyai teman disini ya kan?" Hyuk menganguk menjawab pertanyaan N yang masih memperhatikan dua sejoli yang sedang bersama di sana. Jengah melihat hyungnya tidak mengubrisnya lagi. "Hyung kau menyukai Leo hyung ya?" bisiknya kepada N dan itu membuat N membeku ditempat. _'GOTCHA!'_ batin Hyuk senang. "Lebih baik kau nyatakan perasaanmu kepada Leo hyung sebelum dia menjadi milik Ken hyung" entah kenapa Hyuk berkata seperti itu, bukan bermaksud dia ingin memisahkan Leo dengan Ken, tetapi melihat salah satu hyung kesayangannya sedih seperti ini apa boleh buat.

"Tapi hyung takut Hyuk-ah" cicit N, "Lebih baik mencoba daripada diam saja bukan Hyung" Hyuk tersenyum kepada N mencoba menyemangati orang yang lebih tua darinya. Lalu mereka bergegas untuk naik ke atas panggung. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua dan tersenyum miris sambil menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Sesudah mereka melakukan Backstage, mereka bailk ke van mereka. Di dalam van manager VIXX mengatakan mereka akan diberi libur selama 5 bulan sebelum mereka akan comebackstage lagi. Saat berada di Van, Hongbin selalu tersenyum dan memperhatikan _handphone_nya. Dan itu cukup menarik perhatian Hyuk yang berada di sampingnya, beberapa kali dia mencoba mengintip apa yang dilihat oleh visual VIXX ini sampai terus tersenyum.

"Aedul-ah aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang nanti" ucap Hongbin tiba-tiba dan mematikan _handphone_nya karena kesal diganggu Hyuk terus. "Siapa dia Bean?" tanya Ken penasaran dan Leo yang berada di samping hanya menoleh lalu kembali fokus kepada ipodnya. "Pokoknya adalah Ken hyung, lihat saja nanti" jawab Hongbin lalu tersenyum-senyum kembali. Hyuk yang berada di samping Hongbin merasa penasaran sekaligus aneh entah kenapa ini seperti pertanda buruk baginya. Hyuk dapat merasakannya tapi pertanda buruk apa?

Sesampainya di dorm N segera menarik Leo untuk berbicara hanya empat mata saja. Melihat gerak-gerik kedua hyungnya yang aneh Ken membuntuti mereka. N menarik Leo ke dapur dia merasa gugup terlihat beberapa kali dia menghembuskan nafas. Dan Leo menaikan alisnya, tumben sang leader ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya. Mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya N mulai membuka mulutnya. "Leo-ya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini atau memukulku seperti biasa juga tak apa. Tapi kumohon jangan jauhi aku, aku takbisa"

"..." Leo menatap N tajam seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Tetapi dia hanya memilih untuk diam.

"H-haah.., sebenarnya ak-aku sudah lama menyukaimu ah atau mungkin mencintaimu memang aneh seorang namja menyukai seorang namja. Yang memang seharusnya seorang namja menyukai yeoja tetapi saat aku bertemu denganmu perasaan ini muncul dan aku aku mulai menyukaimu" N menghembuskan nafasnya, hatinya sekarang lebih terasa ringan walaupun masih menunggu jawaban dari Leo.

Disisi lain, terlihat dua orang namja yang memperhatikan Leo dan N. Mereka adalah Ravi dan Ken. "Sudah kuduga ternyata benar N hyung menyukai Leo Hyung haaah sepertinya peluangku menipis" Ravi menghela nafas panjang dan Ken kaget saat ia melihat ke belakang ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang sedang menguping disini. "Ravi-ah kau mengagetkanku saja" Ken menepuk bahu Ravi. "Lebih baik jangan berisik Hyung aku ingin mengetahui jawaban dari Leo hyung. "Ne" mereka berdua pun kembali memperhatikan kedua hyung tertua mereka.

Kembali ke Leo dan N mereka masih dalam keadaan diam. N merasa sudah pasti akhirnya begini sampai,

_GREB_  
_DEG_

Leo memeluk N hanya sekedar pelukan sebagai teman tidak lebih. Leo menghela nafas mencoba memberi pengertia kepada Hyung tertuanya. "Mianhae N, aku masih normal. Tetapi aku tidak sekejam yang kau bayangkan. VIXX sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga ku. Dan kau sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudaraku" sudah berapa kata yang Leo katakan dan itu sangat menakjubkan. Walaupun hatinya sakit mengetahui ia ditolak Leo sebagian hatinya sudah terasa ringan seolah setengah beban hidupnya sudah terangkat. "Kau tak apa hyung?" tanya Leo sambil melepas pelukannya. "Tidak apa Leo-ya setidaknya hyung sudah merasa lega karena menyatakan perasaan hyung yang selama ini hyung pendam, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya Leo-ya hyung mau ke ruang tamu" N pergi meninggalkan dapur. Melihat itu Ravi pun ikut menyusul N pergi, meninggalkan Ken yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari Leo sudah berada disampingnya. Leo diam menunggu reaksi Ken tetapi yang ia lihat Ken hanya menatap kosong kearah lantai.

"YA!" Leo menyenggol bahu Ken, sontak saja Ken melihat kearah suara dan saat itu juga mata mereka bertemu. Leo merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Ken tapi sesaat mengingat kejadian tadi Ken tersadar dan mengalihkan matanya, dan mencoba untuk pergi dari sini. "Hyung permisi aku mau ambil minum" ujarnya dengan cepat ia mengambil minum dan berlalu ke ruang tamu. Sedangkan Leo hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan ikut pergi ke ruang tamu tempat para member berkumpul.

Di ruang tamu, terlihat para member VIXX sedang berkumpul hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang akan diperkenalkan ole Hongbin kepada mereka semua. "Hyung lama sekali orangnya" Hyuk sudah tidak sabar melihat seseorang yang sepertinya spesial buat Hongbin. Hatinya terasa terbakar, sepertina Hyuk mulai merasakaan rasanya cemburu.

_Tintong~_

"Ah itu dia sudah datang, biar aku saja yang buka" Hongbin pun berlari ke arah pintu. Dan saat ia membawa sang tamu masuk yang dilihat para member ialah seorang yeoja cantik, tinggi, putih, ah pokoknya sempurna. "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu Risa-ya" Hongbin mempersilahkan yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Arisa Choi, saya adalah kekasih Hongbin oppa"

"Dan dia akan menginap beberapa hari disini"

TBC

A/N:

Akhirnya fanfic pertama selesai. Dengan susah payah ini aku buat fanfic untuk KeO,Navi,dan Hyukbin shipper. Sebenernya Han udh suka VIXX dari awal debut tapi baru dapet feel nulis fanfic baru sekarang. Dan engieng jadilah fanfic pertama yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Berhubung Han new author dan masih unyu-unyu disini#plak mohon bantuannya, dan juga saran agar fanfic kedepan makin bagus lagi. Udah sih ga ada kata-kata lagi selain Review Jusseyooo n_n


	2. Chapter 2

VIXX STORY

Author : SunHan38

Cast:

-Navi

-Keo

-HyukBin

Genre : Angst,Hurt,Romance,Comedy

Rating : T

Lenght: twoshoot

Summary:

Cinta mulai tumbuh perlahan menggerogoti hati keenam namja yang telah lama bersama. Cinta yang salah yang seharusnya tidak muncul. Bisakah mereka mempersatukan cinta mereka?

**Chap sebelumnya**

_Tintong~_

"Ah itu dia sudah datang, biar aku saja yang buka" Hongbin pun berlari ke arah pintu. Dan saat ia membawa sang tamu masuk yang dilihat para member ialah seorang yeoja cantik, tinggi, putih, ah pokoknya sempurna. "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu Risa-ya" Hongbin mempersilahkan yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Arisa Choi, saya adalah kekasih Hongbin oppa"

"Dan dia akan menginap beberapa hari disini"

.

.

.

Chap ini sudah dilanjut mohon maaf apabila masih ada kekurangan dari fanfic ini.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

DEG

Hyuk memegang dadanya dia bisa merasakan remuk hatinya saat melihat Hongbin memperkenalkan yeojachingunya di hadapannya. Dan juga member lain yang menatap terkejut ke arah Hongbin.

"YA! Hongbin-ah, kau serius dia adalah yeojachingumu?" tanya N dengan mata melotot yang hampir saja keluar.

"Eeuum ne Hyung dia yeojachinguku, kami baru menjalin hubungan. Dia dulu adalah teman lama ku di sekolah" jawab Hongbin gugup, dia menggaruk daerah belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Lalu kenapa dia harus tinggal disini Bean-ah?" Ken masih memperhatikan yeoja tersebut dari atas sampai bawah, 'Bahaya kalau Leo hyung jatuh cinta sama yeoja ini' batin Ken.

"Benar Hongbin dia tidak bisa tinggal disini, kau tahu bukan disini yang tinggal itu lelaki semua. Bisa bahaya kalau tetangga melihat seorang yeoja tinggal di dorm kita" imbuh Ravi, dia tidak mau hal-hal aneh terjadi di dorm mereka. Dan dia tidak ingin reputasi VIXX hancur hanya karena kesalahpahaman.

"Begini Ravi-sshi aku menetap mungkin hanya 1-2 malam saja. Saya sedang mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal selama saya mencari saya akan menetap disini. Kami sudah meminta izin kepada manager kalian dan diperbolehkan olehnya" Arisa menjelaskan semua panjang lebar sambil melirik ke arah Hyuk dan menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

"Jadi kalian sudah menanyakan kepada manager?" Leo mulai membuka mulutnya saat ia melihat ada hal-hal yang tidak beres. "Ne" jawab mereka berdua serempak, Leo membalas dengan angukan tetapi masih melihat gerak gerik Arisa yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan.

Tiba-tiba Hyuk berdiri, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin menangis matanya sudah tidak kuat menahan air matanya dan juga dadanya merasa sangat sesak. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun Hyuk pergi meninggalkan member VIXX lainnya yang sedang bersama Arisa. N tahu perasaan sang maknae, dia juga ikut berdiri ingin menyusul Hyuk sebelum sebuah tangan mencegatnya.

"Hyung kau ingin kemana?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ravi. N melepaskan tangan Ravi dari tangannya, "Aku akan menyusul Hyuk, kalian tetaplah disini" tanpa halangan lain dari para member N mulai menyusul Hyuk.

Sepeninggalan N dan Hyuk keadaan terasa sangat hening. Ken mencoba memecah suasana, yang sebenarnya ia jengah melihat orang yang dicintainya terus menlirik lirik satu satunya yeoja di ruangan ini. "Arisa kau ingin minum?" tanya Ken dengan nada yang dibuat-buat lembut. "Ah, Boleh Ken-sshi" jawab Arisa manis yang menurut Ken sangat menjijikan.

Di sisi lain N mengetuk pintu kamar mereka untuk memastikan, selang beberapa detik tidak mendengar jawaban dari Hyuk N mulai membuka pintu kamar mereka. Bisa ia lihat gulungan selimut besar di atas kasur. N menghampiri gulungan tersebut dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Hyuk-ah, appaseo?" tanya N. Sedangkan yang ditanya tetaplah bungkam. Saat N ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, suara isak tangis mulia terdengar.

"Hyuuk-ah tenanglah ada hyung disini" N mencoba membujuk Hyuk untuk membuka selimut dari Hyuk.

"Hyung~" suara kecil mulai terdengar seiringan denga terbukanya selimut dari tubuh Hyuk. "Hikss.., jinjja appa..., hiks" Hyuk terus memukul dadanya yang terasa sakit. "igeo appaaseo hiks.., manhi appaseo hikkss, Hyuk..hiks..jinjja...pabbo...hiks.." N tidak tega melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya menangis seperti ini. Sebagai Hyung dia merasa gagal menjaga Hyuk, hatinya juga sakit melihat saengnya menangis.

_Greb_

"Hyung tahu apa yang kau rasakan Hyuk, Hyung bisa merasakannya. Hyung tahu rasanya orang yang kita cintai ternyata tidak mencintai kita Hyuk. Hyung merasakannya Hyuk, ujilmaa.., Hyung selalu ada disisimu ne~" N memeluk Hyuk, dia ingin menenenangkan Saengnya, dia tidak ingin melihat saengnya menangis.

"Hyung hiks-"

"Menangislah Hyuk, Hyung selalu ada untukmu" Hyuk semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada N dan tangisannya pun pecah, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Untuk kali ini biarkan Hyuk menangis untuk Hongbin, untuk kali ini saja.

.

.

Ken pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk Arisa. 'ugh.., apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa Leo Hyung melihat Arisa seperti itu hah? Apa dia menyukainya' Ken tidak habis pikir kenapa Hyung tersayangnya itu selalu melihat Arisa dengan pandangan seperti itu. Pertanyaan pertanyaan tidak masuk akal selalu muncul di kepalanya. Apakah Ken Cemburu? Oh tentu saja dia sangat cemburu dengan yeoja itu. Bagaimana tidak, dia tinggi, cantik, anggun, dan tentunya dia seorang yeoja tidak seperti dirinya.

"Arrrgghhh" Ken sedikit berteriak, isi kepalanya terasa mau pecah begitu pula dengan hatinya. Seharusnya dia terlahir sebagai yeoja seharusnya Leo menatapnya bukan menatap yeoja itu, seharusnya dia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Leo, Seharusnya..

"Hei" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Ken, di menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

_Deg_

"A-ah Hyung ada apa?" Mata itu.., mata yang sangat ia sukai. Tatapan itu oh tidak itu membuat Ken gila dengan Hyung yang satu ini.

"Ken-ah" Suara lembut ini memanggil namanya. Memanggil dengan sangat halus.

"N-nee" Ken menjawab dengan gugup panggilan Leo. Ken tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya, tentu saja dia sangat mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya. "Ken-ah" suara itu memanggilnya lagi dan juga pemilik suara, Leo, mulai mendekatinya, berjalan menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang mampu membuat Ken jatuh hati, dia terus melangkah mendekati Ken. Sedangkan Ken sudah terpojok, ia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi, disini sudah buntu.

Leo memainkan jarinya di tangan Ken lalu berkata, "Aku merasa ada yang aneh.."

"A-aneh a-apa m-maksudmu h-hyung?" demi tuhan Ken sangat gugup.

"Ya.., aneh saat aku melihat-" sekarang tangan Leo bergerak ke arah muka Ken mengelus muka imut nan manis Ken. "H-hyung a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Jantung Ken berdegub dengan kencang, sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"melihat Yeoja itu bersama Hongbin" Leo melanjutkan perkataannya dan tangan itu masih mengelus wajah Ken. Sedangkan Ken, raut wajahnya kini sudah berubah. Mendengar perkataan Leo tadi membuatnya marah, ya marah cemburu.

"Wae? Kau menyukai yeoja itu Hyung? Kau merasa lebih yeoja itu lebih cocok untukmu,Hah? Kau ingin memiliki yeoja itu Hyung? Kau ingin merebutnya dari Hongbin? Apa kau..hiks..k-kau" Ken menghempaskan tangan Leo. Mendengar Leo menyebut sang yeoja membuat dia menangis. Air matanya turun semkain deras mewakili rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Ken dengarkan-"

"Sudah Hyung sudah cukup! Aku tahu kau straight! Kau normal! Tidak seperti aku, a-aku hikss a-aku hiks tidak normal, a-aku gay hikss a-aku menjijikan hikss. Seharusnya aku terlahir menjadi yeoja hyung hikss hikss agar hikss hikss kau menyukai ku juga hiiks" entah keberanian darimana Ken mengutarakan apa yang ada di hati dan pikirannya. Dia sudah tidak kuat menahan semua ini.

"Ken?" Leo menaikkan alisnya saat mendapat pengakuan tidak langsung dari sang dongsaeng. Mendapat respon yang seperti itu Ken mendorong bahu Leo dan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

'_apa yang dia barusan katakan? Apa Ken menyukaiku? Apa dia mendengar perkatan ku dengan N? Dan apa yang kulakukan barusan? Apa yang terjadi dengan jantungku'_ sadar akan lamunannya dan melihat Ken pergi menjauh, Leo mencoba mengejar Ken.

.

.

Ravi,Hongbin, dan Arisa menunggu Ken mengambil minuman dan juga Leo yang menyusul Ken ke dapur. "Ya.., kenapa mereka lama sekali aish" Ravi merutuk kedua hyungnya itu meninggalkan dirinya bersama dengan dua oarang yang mengumumkan bahwa mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tidak lama Ravi berbicara, Ken keluar dari arah dapur dengan mata yang sembab. "Ken Hyung waeyo?" tanya Hongbin melihat Ken terburu-buru keluar dari dapur lalu mengambil jaketnya yang digantung di ruang tamu. "Hyung kau ingin kemana?" tanya Ravi saat melihat Ken akan keluar. Sedangkan yang ditanya diam seribu bahasa dan pergi meninggalkan dorm VIXX.

"Kalian, lihat Ken?" tiba-tiba suara muncul dari arah dapur dan terlihat raut wajah sang main vocal yang absurd tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ah, Ken Hyung barusan saja keluar Dorm, kalian ada masalah Hyung?" Ravi menatap wajah Hyungnya yang biasanya jarang terlihat ekspresi sekarang berbeda. Hyungnya yang satu terlihat marah, kesal, sesih, menyesal, ah entah itu terlalu susah di tebak.

"Ah, _sh*t_" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ravi Leo pun menyusul Ken untuk keluar dorm.

"YA! HYUNG!" Ravi dan Hongbin berteriak besamaan saat Leo meninggalkan dorm. Mereka menatap garang ke arah pintu yang baru di tutup oleh Leo, tentu saja kalau ada Leo di sana mereka tidak akan berani menatap Leo dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Hongbin oppa aku haus.." sebuah suara mengagetkan Ravi dan Hongbin, suara itu berasal dari Arisa. "Ambilah sendiri aku malas, lagipula kau tau kan tempatnya" Bukannya menuruti kemauan Arisa Hongbin malah merenahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Eii dasar pemalas ya sudah wlee" Arisa sempat memeletkan lidahnya ke Hongbin dan pergi ke arah dapur. Ravi yang merupakan orang yang sangat mengenal Hongbin, merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hongbin dan Arisa. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan Hongbin?" Tanya Ravi to the point.

"Apa? Tidak ada"

"jangan mencoba berbohong, kau tidak bisa berbohong saat bersamaku"

"Owh akhirnya ketauan juga"

Skip

Arisa sudah mengambil air dari dapur dan saat ia ke ruang tamu terlihat Hongbin sedang menceritakan sesuatu kepada Ravi. Mengerti apa yang sedang di ceritakan Arisa langsung duduk dan tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana Ravi-sshi?" tanya Arisa

"Bagaimana apanya"

"Rencananya tentu saja"

"Oh.., apa ini tidak keterlaluan?"

"Kurasa tidak apa Ravi-ah ya kan Arisa?" Tanya Hongbin yang dijawab anggukan oleh Arisa.

Saat sedang berbincang bincang N tiba-tiba datang. "N Hyung" N menoleh saat ada yang memanggilnya, dilihatnya Ravi memasang wajah khawatir di mukanya. "Gwaenchana?" tanya sang rapper dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemas oleh N. "Ingin pergi sebentar? Hanya berjalan keliling tidak lama Hyung" Ravi dapat melihat N habis menangis dan ia ingin menghiburnya. "Bagaimana dengan Hyuk?" sebenarnya N ingin mengikuti ajakan Ravi karena mereka sudah ajarang pergi berdua tapi ia menghawatirkan dongsaengnya yang sedang tertidur. "Tenanglah Hyung ada Hongbin" Ravi mulai membujuk N dan N pun luluh dengan bujukannya. "Arraseo" dan merekapun berangkat.

_Taman_

Ravi dan N berjalan-jalan di taman dekat dorm mereka. Mereka sepertinya sangat senang telihat dari muka N yang mulai ceria lagi. Dan sekarang N sedang menaiki ayunan sedangkan Ravi yang mendorong dari belakang. "Ravi-ah lebih kencang woohoo~" Pinta N yang terlihat gembira menaiki ayunan. "_Ayeay Captain_" menuruti permintaan N Ravi mendorong ayunan itu lebih kencang. Lebih kencang ravi mendorong lebih kencang suara tertawa N terdengar di telinganya.

Mereka terlihat lelah setelah berlama-lama bermain bersama. "Hyung kita duduk dulu" Ravi menarik tangan N untuk duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di taman ini. "Hah.. Ravi-ah gomawo kau sudah mengajakku ke sini, aku merasa senang" N mulai menduduki Bangku taman bersamaan dengan Ravi. "Cheonman Hyung, melihat mu senang aku juga merasa senang" N tersipu mendengar perkataan terakhir Ravi tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat oleh Hyuk.

"Ah tidak Hyuk" N menepuk kepalanya dan mencoba untuk bangkit. Sebelum N bangkit Ravi lebih dulu untuk memeluk tubuh N yang lebih kecil darinya. "Tenanglah Hyung Hyuk baik baik saja" mendengar ucapan Ravi dan pelukan hangatnya membuat N tidak bisa menolak, dia hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya dan membalas pelukan Ravi. Perlahan N menutup matanya menikmati apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, kehangatan, ketulusan, hatinya yang berdebar, mukanya yang memanas, tapi ini semua membuatnya nyaman. Sedangkan Ravi kaget denga reaksi N, dia melirik sedikit ke arah N, Ravi kira N tertidur. Dia mulai mengelus pucuk kepala N, "N hyung kau pasti sangat lelah ne? Kau terlalu memikirkan orang lain sampai dirimu tidak kau perhatikan eum~, andai saja aku bisa menjagamu selalu Hyung aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya" N mendengar semua apa yang Ravi katakan tetapi ia tetap berpura-pura tidur. "Kau pasti sangat sakit saat di tolak oleh Leo Hyung bukan? Tetapi kau tetap mencoba tegar Hyung dan kau juga berani. Coba aku bisa seperti mu Hyung, berani menyatakan cinta kepada mu secara langsung. Tetapi aku terlalu takut kau akan menolakku" Oh Ravi apakah kau tidak sadar sebenarnya kau sedang menyatakan cinta kepada N? "Aku menyayangimu Hyung ah bukan aku mencintaimu" dengan sedikit keberanian Ravi mencium pucuk kepala N lembut.

"Ravi" N mencicit dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Ravi kaget ternyata N tidak tidur seperti apa yang dia kira. "H-hyung.." suara Ravi bergetar dia segera melepas pelukannya dengan N.

"Aku mendengarnya.." N menatap mata Ravi dia mencari kebenaran di mata Ravi, dan Ravi menatap N gugup. "H-hyunng sepertinya udaranya panas sekali mau ku carikan minuman? Kau tunggu dulu disini sebentar ne" tanpa aba-aba Ravi pergi meninggalkan N di bangku taman dan tidak sengaja tersandung batu saking terburu-burunya. N yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung tertawa dan tak lama tersenyum tulus kearah punggung yang semakin lama menjauh.

'_Apa yang ku rasakan? Apa hatiku sudah bisa melupakan Leo dan membukanya untuk yang lain?'_

.

.

Di dorm terlihat Hongbin yang sedang menonton Tv dan Arisa yang sedang menjelajah Dorm VIXX. Arisa melihat sebuah kamar dan membuka pintu itu saat terbuka ia melihat Hyuk yang sedang tertidur dan

_Jpret_

Sebuah cahaya mengagetkan Hyuk dan membuatnya terbangun. Saat ia membuka matanya orang yang pertama ia lihat adalah Arisa. Orang yang sedang tidak ingin lihat untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang dilakukan kau di kamar ku?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku sudah meminta ijin kepada Hongbin oppa"

'Urg'

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Hongbin oppa, sebenarnya aku tidak sepenuhnya mencintainya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh apabila kau dapat menarik perhatian Hongbin oppa aku akan pergi dari hidup kalian termasuk tidak tinggal di dorm ini tapi kalau tidak aku akan mengambil Hongbin oppa dari mu dan juga member VIXX lainnya"

"MWOYA"

"Batas waktu hanya sampai hari ini" setelah mengatakan itu Arisa meninggalkan kamar tidur. Tidak lama Arisa pergi Hongbin memasuki kamar sang magnae.

"Hyuk-ah kenapa berteriak hmm ada masalah?" Hongbin menghampiri Hyuk menaiki kasur mencoba mendekati sang magnae. "Hyuung tunggu.." Hyuk menarik tubuhnya mundur kebelakang. "Ada apa Hyukkie?" Hongbin tidak menyerah dia terus mendekat. "Hyung Arisa-" belum sempat Hyuk menyelesaikan kata katanya Hongbin sudah menyela, "Arisa pergi bersama teman-temannya untuk mencari tempat tinggal dan dia bilang katanya kemungkinan dia malam ini tidak jadi menginap, sebenarnya kalian berbicara apa?" Hyuk sudah terpojok dan Hongbin tepat di depannya membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. "T-tidak apa Hyung" Hyuk berpikir bahwa omongan Arisa tidaklah main-main, inikah kesempatan untuknya!

"Hyung" Hyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan memegang tangan Hongbin yang masih setia membelai wajahnya. "Hmm" gumam Hongbin. "Ingin pergi ke Lotte World?" tanya Hyuk dengan hati-hati.

"Berdua?" Hyuk mengangguk saat Hongbin bertanya balik padanya. Cukup cemas saat Honbin membuat ekspresi yang mengejutkan. Tetapi Hongbin tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya, "Tentu saja, lebih baik kita besiap-siap dahulu Hyuk. Dandan yang cantik ya" Hongbin segera meninggalkan Kamar Hyuk, sedangkan Hyuk baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Hongbin "YA! HYUNG AKU INI NAMJAAAA!" teriakan menggelegar Hyuk membahana di seluruh dorm. Dan Hongbin yang mendengar teriakan Hyuk hanya tertawa lebar.

_Lotte World_

"Hyung ayo ke sanaa.."

"Ayo Hyyuuungg"

"Hyyungg aku ingin naik inii.."

"Hyuung Hyuung lihat lihatt"

"Hyungg aku ingin boneka itu"

"Binnie Hyung~ Hyukie ingin ice creaaamm~"

"Hyung ayolaaahh~"

Dapat kita lihat uri magnae sangat antusias mencoba semua permainan di sana. Dan Hongbin yang kualahan mengatasi Hyuk tapi di lain sisi dia senang Hyuk sudah senang kembali. Sebenarnya Hongbin tahu Hyuk menangis karenanya, karena rencana gilanya, tapi rencana ini pasti akan berhasil.

"Hyukkie Hyung lelah" Ucap Hongbin kepada Hyuk yang membawa boneka beruang putih besar dan memegang eskrim di tangan lain.

"Binnie Hyung ingin istirahat?" tanya Hyuk, ia khawatir saat melihat beberapa keringat mengucur di wajah sempurna Hongbin.

"Ne.., kau duduklah di sini sebentar. Hyung ingin membeli sesuatu" Hyuk mengangguk dan menduduki bangku terdekat sambil memakan ice creamnya. Dan Hongbin berlari menjauh.

Hongbin mengunjungi sebuah toko dan membeli sesuatu di sana. Setelah itu dia kembali ketempat Hyuk berada. "Apa kau sudah selesai memakan ice cream mu Hyukkie?" Hyuk terkejut mendengengar suara Hongbin secara tiba-tiba. "Ne Binnie Hyung Wae?" Hyuk memiringkan kepalanya membuat kesan imut . "Mau naik bianglala?" tawar Hongbing sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Tentu saja" Hyuk menerima uluran tangan Hongbin dan langsung di seret menuju tempat tiket bianglala.

"Silahkan masuk" petugas membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Hongbin dan Hyuk masuk. Saat mereka menaiki bianglala tepat saat di atas bianglala berhenti. "Hyung wae geurae?" Hyuk panik dia sedikit takut kalau bianglala ini rusak. "Tenanglah Hyuk" Hongbin mencoba menenagkan Hyuk dengan memegang tangan Hyuk, _'tenanglah magnae ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana'_ batin Hongbin. "Apa maksudmu dengan tenang Hyung! Aku takut" cicit Hyuk, dia semakin menggenggam erat tangan Hongbin. Melihat ini ia tersenyum tipis, "Lihat mata Hyung Hyukkie" Hyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan..

_Deg_

Matanya bertemu dengan mata indah Hongbin. Hyuk bagaikan terhipnotis dia sampai lupa dengan ketakutannya tadi. "Hyuk dengarkan Hyung ne" Hongbin memperat genggaman tanggannya dengan Hyuk entah kenapa ini membuatnya gugup. Hyuk mengangguk memberi tanda untuk Hongbin melanjutkan. "Pertama Hyung ingin minta maaf atas semua kebohongan yang Hyung perbuat" kata Hongbin.

"Hyung berbohong tentang apa?" tanya Hyuk heran. "Tentang Arisa dan Hyung, sebenarnya kami tidak pacaran" ucap Hongbin pelan. "Ne?" Kaget Hyuk.

"Jadi.."

_Flashback_

_Saat VIXX berada di Van Hongbin membuka smartphonenya dan dia me-massage salah satu teman terdekatnya. Nama temannya adalah Choi Arisa, dia adalah seorang fujoshi akut yang Hongbin kenal. Dia pernah mempairingkannya dengan Leo, Ravi, dan terakhir Hyuk. Awalnya dia mengira bahwa itu tidak mungkin, tetapi akhir- akhir ini dia merasa bahwa dia Lee Hongbin mempunyai perasaan kepada seseorang di groupnya. Merasa tidak tahu harus bagaimana Hongbin meminta bantuan Arisa. _

_Lee Hongbin:_

_YA! Aku punya kabar baik untuk mu!_

_Send (5am)_

_Read (5.15am)_

_Arisa:_

_Mwohae?_

_Lee Hongbin:_

_Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai seseorang_

_Send (5.15am)_

_Read (5.15am)_

_Arisa:_

_YAAA! JINJJA?_

_Lee Hongbin:_

_Ne, aku butuh bantuan mu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana_

_Send (5.16am)_

_Read (5.16)_

_Arisa: _

_Tembak dia pabo! Tunggu apa lagi_

_Lee Hongbin:_

_Aku takut dia tidak menyukai ku :'(, ada usul bagaimana mengetahui perasaannya?_

_Send (5.17am)_

_Read (5.17am)_

_Arisa:_

_Buat dia cemburu jika dia cemburu berarti dia menyukai mu_

_Lee Hongbin:_

_Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku punya rencana bantulah aku..., segeralah ke Seoul sekarang_

_Send (5.18)_

_Read (5.18)_

_Hongbin menunggu 2 menit untuk jawaban dari Arisa. Sepertinya dia shock akan permintaan Hongbin._

_Arisa:_

_AKU AKAN KESANA TUNGGU AKU!_

_Setelah membaca message dari Arisa Hongbin terus tersenyum sepanjang kepulangannya ke dorm._

_Flashback end_

"Jadi begitu kenapa Arisa datang pagi-pagi ke dorm kita" jelas Hongbin panjang lebar. "Berarti kau sedang menyukai seseorang Hyung" raut wajah Hyuk sedikit berubah, awalnya dia senang ternyata Hongbin tidak benar-benar jadian dengan Arisa, tetapi...

"Ne.., dia sekarang berada di hadapanku. Han SanHyuk would you be mine?" Hongbin menyerahkan bunga kepada Hyuk. Sedangkan Hyuk dia kaget, antara haru dan bahagia dia menerima bunga tersebut saat dilihat ada 2 buah cincin, Hyuk menangis melihatnya.

"Itu couple ring untuk kita, jika kau menerima ku Hyuk. Ujilma" Hongbin menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah Hyuk. Dengan sesegukan Hyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dan Hongbin sangat gembira, dengan semangat dia mengambil kedua cicin itu dan memasangkan kepada Hyuk. "Bisakah kau psangkan untukku Hyukkie?" Hyuk mengambil satu cincin lagi dan memasangkannya kepada Hongbin.

"Now you're mine Han SanHyuk" dengan perlahan Hongbin mendekatkan kepalanya dan kepala Hyuk. Jarak mereka semakin menipis, Hyuk menutup matanya saat mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Hongbin. Sekarang bibir mereka telah bersatu, membuat sebuah ciuman cinta yang tulus.

'_Debaran ini semakin kencang saat aku menciummu, i love you Hyukkie'_

.

.

Di lain tempat Leo terus berlari dia mencari-cari sosok Ken yang sedari tadi menghilang. Dia sudah mengunjungi setiap tempat yang biasa Ken kunjungi tetapi tidak ada. Ah tunggu yang biasa Ken kunjungi! Apa dia ada di sana? Dengan cepat Leo berlari menuju sebuah _cafe_ yang berdesain klasik. Dia membuka pintunya dan mengedarkan pandanganya ke penjuru _cafe_.

_Gotcha!_

Leo menemukanya! Ken sedang duduk di pojok menghadap ke jendela. Tanpa aba-aba dia berjalan mendekati Ken, dan duduk di kursi di depan Ken. Sepertinya Ken tidak menyadari kehadiran Leo, dia terus memandang lurus ke jendela.

"Ekheem" Leo mencoba mebuyarkan lamunan Ken dan itu berhasil. Ken yang melihat Leo langsung beranjak berdiri tetapi dicegat oleh Leo terlebih dahulu. Leo menarik tangan Ken untuk duduk kembali. Dan dengan mudah Ken menuruti permintaan Leo. "Ada apa?" tanya Ken suaranya purau seperti orang habis menangis.

"Dengarkan aku, karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Ken mengangguk, dan Leo menarik napasnya hatinya berdegup kencang. "Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan mu, tapi aku takut kita tidak bisa bersama. Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku normal tetapi itu sulit untuk melihat kenyataannya. Aku senang saat kau mengganggu diriku, aku senang saat kau tertawa, beraegyo, apa pun yang kau lakukan membuatku senang. Tetapi diriku terlalu takut. Kau terlalu indah Ken berbeda dengan ku" ini adalah pengakuan dan kalimat terpanjang seumur hidup Ken yang pernah ia dengar.

Ken mencerna kata-kata Leo, lalu tersenyum, "Hyung cinta itu tidak memandang fisik, status sosial, ras, atau apapun itu. Cinta itu adil Hyung. Jika ada perbedaan maka disitu lah perannya cinta, ia menyatukan perbedaan yang ada. Kau mengerti Hyung?" Leo mengangguk dan dengan tiba-tiba Leo mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Ken. Ciuman pertama mereka, ciuman atas nama cinta.

Leo melepaskan ciuman mereka,"Kau ingin menjadi kekasih ku?" Leo bertanya dengan suara lembut khasnya. "Aku tidak bisa berkata tidak Hyung~~" jawab Ken dengan aegyonya yang membuat Leo blushing seketika.

.

.

Di taman Ravi baru saja membeli minuman, jaraknya cukup jauh karena taman yang Ravi dan N datangi tadi tidak banyak pengunjung cuman ia dan N dan beberapa anak kecil mungkin. Saat Ravi ingin menuju ke tempat N, ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang kebingungan menatap kanan kiri, "Hei, kamu kenapa?" Ravi mencoba menyapa anak kecil tersebut.

"Hyung, aku haus dan ingin membeli minuman itu tetapi aku tidak bisa menyebrang" jawab anak kecil tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak bantuan orang tuamu adik kecil?" tanya Ravi

"Eomma dan Appa sedang bekerja dan aku disini menunggu mereka untuk menjemputku" jawab anak itu dengan polos. "Geurae kalau begitu minuman Hyung buat kamu saja. Hyung nanti akan membelinya lagi ne~" Ravi menyodorkan sekaleng minuman yang belum ia buka sama sekali kepada anak itu.

"Gomawo Hyung" Anak kecil itu membungkuk untuk memberikan tanda terima kasihnya kepada Ravi.

"YA! Ravi kenapa lama sekali?" Tiba-tiba N datang menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah marah, tetapi terlihat lucu.

"Mian tadi aku mengobrol dengan anak kecil ini" Jawab Ravi sambil menunjuk anak kecil yang sedang meminum minumannya.

"Hyung apa dia yeojachingumu?" tanya anak itu polos sambil menunjuk ke arah N.

"NE?" ucap Ravi dan N berbarengan, mereka saling pandang. Ravi menahan tawanya sedangkan N dia terlihat sangaat kesal sekali. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya. Sebuah mobil menghampiri mereka.

"Itu mobil orang tuaku, jja Bye bye hyung nuna" anak kecil itu menaiki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Setelah anak itu pergi, Ravi langsung tertawa dan N, dia langsung marah-marah di tempat,"Apa-apan anak itu sudah tau aku ini namja! Apa dia tidak melihat aku memakai celana Huh! Dan kenapa dia memanggilku nuna aarrghh!" .

"HAHAHAHAHA HYUNG, aduh perutku tetapi benar juga loh hyung kau itu cantik dan seksi" Ravi tertawa tetapi juga menggobal untuk N.

"DIAM KAU RAVI ATAU KU PENGGAL KAU!" N menginjak kaki Ravi saking kesalnya dan dia malu saat Ravi bilang dia cantik dan seksi barusan. "Aw baiklah baiklah Hyung aku diam sekarang"

Dan sekarang suasana jadi hening, N ingin mencoba memecah keheningan. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya."Ravi, aku ingin memberimu jawaban saat kita duduk di bangku tadi.., uhmm jadi begini aku rasa aku bisa membuka hati ku untuk mu. Aku bukan menjadikanmu pelampiasan, tetapi saat kau memelukku tadi rasanya sangat nyaman. Aku sangat menyukainya" N menundukkan kepalanya setelah apa yang barusan ia katakan. Sedangkan Ravi terkejut, tiba-tiba N mengatakan bahwa ia siap membuka hatinya untuk Ravi. Tetapi seperkian detik berikutnya dia langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi kau mau menjadi Namjachinguku Hyung?" Ravi mencoba memastikan N, ia tidak ingin N salah memilihnya.

"Ne tentu saja, asalkan kau selalu membuatku bahagai" Demi apapun N tidak tahu bagaimana mulutnya berkata demikian. Ravi sangat senang mendengarnya dia meloncat-loncat, "Tentu saja hung aku akan membuatmu bahagia" Ravi menggenggam tangan N lalu mengajak N untuk melompat bersamanya dan tiba-tiba

_Cup_

Ravi langsung kabur setelah dia mencium bibir N sekilas. Dan reaksi N "RAAAAVVVIIIIIII" mukanya memerah sempurna. Bagaimana Ravi menciumnya di depan publik, dengan wajah memerah sempurnanya N mengejar Ravi untuk diberi hukuman

.

.

END

Omake:

Arisa memasuki dorm VIXX bersama teman-temannya. Dia ingin membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pergi. "YA! Kau serius ini adalah dorm VIXX?" tanya salah satu teman Arisa, Kim Haneul.

"Eii jinjaa, kau tahu bukan kalau aku tidak pernah berbohong"

"Risa-ya apa kau tahu kalau mereka itu real?" tanya Kwon Byul, salah satu teman Arisa juga. "Tentu saja! Apakah kalian tahu bahwa aku yang membantu Hyukbin jadian eoh?" Arisa membanggakan dirinya kepada teman-teman nya.

"WAAHH DAEBAAAKK" teriak mereka berdua

"Hush diamlah kalian berisik sekali"

"Ya! Ya! Apakah Neo itu real?" tanya Byul

"Menurut pengamatan ku sih tidak, sepertinya KeO yang real" jawab Arisa dengan wajah sok detektifnya. "KYAAAAA KEO REALLLL" Sekarang Haneul yang senang dia sampai jingkrak jingkran.

"Baguslah lagian OTP ku kan Navi, oh ya Navi apakah mereka real?" tanya Byul sekali lagi.

"Aisshh kenapa kalian terus menanyakan padaku, tapi kalau Navi aku tidak tahu menurut Hongbin oppa Ravi oppa sangat menyukai N oppa, Nah sudah ayo kita ke apartemen mu Haneul" Arisa sudah membereskan barang-barangnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak mengimap hanya menaruh koper, mengganti bajunya yang ia pakai saat pergi menjadi baju yang lebih santai.

"Tunggu dulu Arisa, kita harus melakukan sesuatu" Haneul dan Byul pun pergi ke setiap ruangan dan menempelkan sebuah cctv yang ukurannya cukup kecil.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Melihat kedua temannya sibuk sendiri membuatnya heran. "Kita sedang memasang cctv, kita tidak tahu kan apa yang akan dilakukan mereka saat malam?" jelas Haneul dengan smirk yang terlihat diwajahnya.

"Oh betapa pintarnya teman-temanku ini..., nah kalian sudah selesai bukan? Kajja kita pergi" Arisa dan kawan-kawannya pun pergi dari Dorm VIXX dengan cctv yang tertinggal.

_MALAMNYA_

"H-hyuung ahh hyuungg fass ahh teerr oohh deep deep ngghh ngghh moree aahh H-hyung a-aku AAAHH"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KENN LEEEEOOO SO HOOOTTTT"

"R-ravi aaahh ka-kau oohh hebaat oohh yeaahh give mee ngghhh moree aaahh Ra-ravi aku ti- aaahhh RAVIIIIII"

"OMGGG N RAVIIII DAMN IT"

"B-binnie nggghh Binnie Hyung ngaaahhh disana aahh aaah ohhh i-iyaaa disanaaa oohhh ohhh aahhh HYUNGGGG"

"SH*T HONGBIN HYUK PLEASEEE I CANT"

_Crot_

_Crot_

_Crot_

Ketiga orang tersebut pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka.

.

.

Yeay akhirnya selesaaii juga ffnyaaaa makasih atas semua review dari DaeMinJae, , HunHanLoverz, garfie, LKCTJ94, sugarplum137, hsanghyyk, keroroson22, GitARMY karena kalian Han semangat nulis ffnya hehehe. Ini udah Han lanjut maaf kalau kepanjangan maaf juga kalau ada typo typo gitu, dan terakhir maafkan Han karena ada sedikit unsur NC Han masih polos kok hehehe#plak. Udaah deh cuap ciap ciupnyaa akhir kata REVIEW JUSEYO:3


End file.
